A Family Recipe
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Regina spies on Robin and Roland while they secretly make her breakfast one morning. Family discussion follows. Regina x Robin. OutlawQueen. Fluff.


Three year hiatus and this little oneshot got stuck in my head. I wrote most of it a bit before I started reading any OUAT fics (and only finished it recently), so I know it bears resemblance to another oneshot story I read a few weeks ago whose author I can't remember and whose story I cannot for the life of me find… Hoping that author may see this and not think I'm plagiarizing (though if you're pissed, totally message me and we can talk)!

Anyway. Enjoy.

 **A Family Recipe** -

The lack of another human body in bed never used to wake Regina from sleep, but fortunate circumstance forced her eyes open on what she had hoped to be a lazy, late-to-rise Sunday morning.

The realization that Robin was gone forced her up quickly. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and her eyes were roaring loudly with the fear of a thousand ideas and voices of doubt. Dark thoughts immediately began to flood her clouded mind.

 _He left you. He was never here. He wasn't yours to keep._

They were always he thoughts that simmered in the back of her mind, doubtful and shaded. It was hard to shake the constant fear, however. Even after months and months of peace within Storybrooke, it was still hard to put at rest the fear that one day she would wake up and he might be gone. Again.

Luckily, his belongings were still strewn abut their otherwise tidy room. His scarf laying across the back of the chair, jeans in a crumpled pile where he had stepped out of them the night before, cell phone on the nightstand, charging from its cable. And although the sheets were cold, they still carried his familiar, musky scent.

She rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in his pillow, breathing in the smell of him.

And also, coffee. The distinct smell of coffee.

It was good enough reason as any to get out of bed, early as it was, So she pushed back the covers, threw on her violet robe, and padded quietly down the stairs to see what he was up to.

When she reached the bottom she could hear the soft voices of Robin and Roland in the kitchen. She was surprised to hear the giggles of her soon-to-be step son, as he had lately begun to break his father's early-to-rise rules of the forest in favor of a soft mattress and warm sheets. It was easy enough for the little boy to sleep the morning away much like her own teenage son did. Henry was still unconscious in his room upstairs.

As she crept closer, their voices became more clear.

"...dump that one just there in the middle," Robin instructed. "And give it a good mix with this spoon."

 _Ah, making breakfast._

"Like this, Daddy?"

"Carefully, or you'll spill it and then Regina will hang us both out to dry for making such a mess."

She peered in slowly, not wanting to interrupt their moment. They were standing in front of the island with a spread of ingredients laid out before them. Sugar, flour, baking powder, salt, milk, and eggs. A large bowl sat in front of Roland, and the mixing cups and stirring utensils in front of Robin.

The boy was kneeling on a bar stool that was pushed firmly the counter. Both of his hands were busy holding a large wooden spoon that was mixing dry white ingredients together a little more forcefully than necessary. Regina chuckled quietly to herself at how the mix occasionally came out of the bowl, dusting back on his green pajama pants and gray t-shirt. He always had to match his father.

"How's this, Daddy?"

"Well done! Next we need to make a hole in the center for the eggs. Can you push the flour out of the way?"

"Yeah!"

"No no, with the spoon, Son," Robin corrected, pulling Roland's hands back from the bowl. It was a bit too late, however, and his hands were coated in white powder. He shook his head as the boy wiped the mess on the front of his shirt.

"It's okay, I got this," Roland assured. Living with Henry, he had begun to pick up on the teenager's speech.

"You're sure?"

"Mm hmm," he nodded.

Robin busied himself with the eggs, cracking them one at a time, gently against the edge of the bowl. The contents were each dropped one at a time in the center of the well that Roland had created.

"We need milk next," Robin said as he poured the large jug into a smaller cup for the boy to pour.

"This is fun," Roland giggled. "Does Regina like pancakes?"

"I sure hope so. This is her recipe, after all."

"What if she's still asleep?"

"Well, we'll be sure to wake her up, won't we?" he smiled. "All women love breakfast in bed."

Regina chuckled into her hand at that, louder than she had intended. Robin looked over to the doorway, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the spy. She smiled in return and put a finger to her lips. He nodded back in return.

"Mix now?"

"That's right," he replied, keeping Regina's presence a secret from his son. "Mix it all up until you have a bowl of goop."

"Eww," he drawled, wrinkling his nose at his father.

"I promise, it's good goop."

Roland still looked skeptical at that, not sure how the contents of the bowl could become a tasty morning treat.

"Did Mama like pancakes?"

"Well, we didn't exactly have these kinds of pancakes back in the Enchanted Forest. And we certainly didn't have delicious maple syrup either."

"What _did_ we eat?"

Robin took the spoon then, pulling in the un-mixed powder from the sides of the bowl. He whipped it into the lumpy batter and handed the spoon back to Roland. The boy immediately began stirring again.

"Well, we had berries most mornings. Mama used to smear them on toast. When we were lucky, we had sausages or a very different kind of bacon."

"I don't remember that," he frowned.

It didn't surprise Regina or Robin that Roland didn't remember routine from the forest. The boy still had been a toddler back then, barely old enough to recall any memory of his old home. He had been living in Storybrooke for a while now. His fifth birthday would be coming up soon, and eventually he would lose the memories of the old ways of life altogether.

"That's alright. Even though you don't remember those things, I'll always keep them here," he tapped his forehead. "I'll save them for the both of us."

"What about Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she would like my pancakes?"

"I'm certain she would," he nodded.

"Good," he nodded back.

Mention of Marian in their house was not a very common occurrence. It wasn't that they tried to hide all memory of the woman, it was that there was no real reason to bring her up. The history from before was a painful reminder of Regina's old ways, and Robin didn't want to dredge up the past. However, she _was_ Roland's birth mother, and he deserved to know about her. His questions were always answered freely whenever they came up. Neither Robin nor Regina wanted him to forget her.

"I hope Regina like my pancakes." His brow creased at that, and his mouth opened several times without sound. He obviously had something on his mind. Robin let him take a reposeful moment, not rushing him to speak.

"Daddy?" His voice was quiet and cautious.

"Yes, Son?"

"Is… is Regina gonna be my mommy now?"

Regina felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. The issue had never really been discussed before, though it had entered her mind many times. Especially with their recent engagement. It was one thing to live with Robin and Roland, but it was an entirely different thing to take over for a dead parent. She didn't want to overstep her bounds on the issue. She had been reluctant to talk with Robin about it.

"Well, Mama will always be here in your heart and mine," Robin frowned. "But you know she's gone away from us."

Roland nodded somberly. He had stopped stirring and was looking up at his father.

"And we'll always love her and remember her, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

Robin pursed his lips then, not quite sure how to continue his thoughts out loud. He hadn't broached the topic with Regina either, though the thought had been in his mind for some time. Regina could see the conflict on his face.

"We love Regina too, right Daddy?"

He smiled at that, "I know _I_ do."

"Lots?"

"A whole bunch."

"Me too," the boy grinned.

Regina clutched a hand tightly to her chest. She felt choked with emotion. A tight lump had formed in her throat, giving her breath a shaky quality. Tears welled in her eyes. She wiped at them before they had the chance to fall.

"Can I call her mommy?"

Robin paused at that, not sure if he had the authority to make that kind of assumption. Rather than responding to his son, he glanced over at Regina in the doorway with raised eyebrows, questioning.

She nodded fervently in return.

"I think she'd like that very much," Robin smiled.

"Good." Roland propped the spoon on the edge of the bowl, adding a sense of finality to their discussion on serious matters. "Is my goop done yet?"

"I think so. Let's go cook it and make a proper breakfast out of it. I'm sure Regina will wake up and be hungry soon."

Regina took that as her cue to head back upstairs. Before Roland caught onto her. She didn't want to ruin the breakfast in bed surprise, even over the emotional moment she just witnessed in the kitchen.

She padded softly back upstairs in her bare feet, hoping for no creaky floorboards to give away her presence. She checked on Henry on her way, making sure he was still asleep. When she crawled back into bed she made sure to look extra tired for Roland. But the longer she laid there, the more she actually began to slip back into a light slumber.

Some time later, she was startled awake by the dip of the bed and a weight settling itself on her chest. She blinked open sleepy eyes to curly hair and dimples staring at her. He was smiling brightly, hugging her the best that he could in her position.

"Good moorning, Mommy," he whispered shyly.

Regina felt the swell of emotion rise up in her throat again, just as it had downstairs in the kitchen. She ran a heavy hand through his hair. "Morning, sweetheart."

"We made you breakfast."

"Oh?"

He sat up and looked back to the doorway where Robin was just entering with a tray. He gave her a gleaming smile as he came to the bed, delivering the meal. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Coffee with cream and sugar. And a flower that looked like it had been suspiciously picked from her garden in the backyard.

"This looks fantastic," she said as she sat up. "But it's so much food. How can I eat this all?"

"I'll help!" Roland giggled.

"Oh good," she grinned, tucking the little boy in at her side.

– – –

Some time later, when dishes had been cleared away and Roland had been ushered outside to play, Robin settled next to Regina, who had moved herself to the plush couch in the study. She was reading over some documents about utilities and bylaws and things of which Robin had no understanding. Her focus was solely on the paper in her hand. It gave him time to unabashedly study her.

He started with her face, tracing the contour of her brow and how it creased together as she read over something she found either confusing or did not like. Her eyes darted back and forth as she took in the words on the page. Her lips, pale pink without her usual red lipstick, moved subconsciously as she read. She had the edge of a finger pressed against her lip, slightly chewing on the end of a manicured nail during her pauses.

In the comfort of her own home, she was much more casual, opting for flannel pajama pants and a loose lavender-colored shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the back of her head. She took on this look more frequently now than she had before. It was comfortable and domestic, and he was certain that she wouldn't have been caught dead in anyone else's company like this before.

"You're staring."

"Sorry, I can't help myself."

A smile tugged at the edge of her lips, though she didn't look his direction. She was still focused on her task, though less so now than before. He grabbed at her loose hand and brought it to his own lips, kissing the palm there.

"Your beard tickles," she smiled now, taking back her hand.

"Is that your way of telling me I need to shave?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled at that and took the paper out of her hand, holding it just out of her reach. She grabbed for it, only to be pulled into his lap instead. He tossed it back in her empty spot so he would have two hands to hold her in place.

"Insufferable thief."

"Mm," he agreed, burying his face in her neck. He began kissing her there, drawing his lips over the sensitive skin. She drew back quickly, but he held her in place.

"Does this tickle too?" he laughed.

"You know it does," she said with feigned exasperation filling her voice. "Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he shook his head. "If I let you go then you'll crawl away from me."

"I have work to do," she argued.

"You're the boss," he replied. "You can take a break."

She couldn't argue too much with that. Besides, it was Sunday anyway. She hadn't planned on working, she'd just gotten caught up with paperwork when she'd sat down in her favorite spot. His distraction was welcome, even though she was putting up a struggle.

"The kids will see this," she countered. "That door is wide open."

"It can be shut. Besides, there's nothing wrong with this. Mom and Dad are in love. That's a commodity not everyone is afforded."

She leaned back then and stared strongly into his eyes. Her feelings had been bottled up all morning, and were at risk of overflowing. She had wanted to talk with him about Roland's conversation in the kitchen that morning but she had avoided it because she didn't know how to bring it up. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, it was just new territory. This wasn't some diplomatic undertaking, this was one of the many aspects of domesticity that they needed to discuss.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked earnestly.

"What?"

"Roland calling me mommy."

He quickly shook his head. "I don't know why it would. That's what you are to him."

"You and I… _This…_ " she motioned between them and then toward the rest of the house, "It's new for all of us. And then there was Marian for-"

"She died when he was still a toddler," he quieted. "He doesn't remember her much."

"But he remembers _enough_ ," she countered. "He still thinks about her."

"Yes, but she's just that: a memory. You're here now." He settled his hands on her waist, rubbing small circles on the skin underneath her shirt. He frowned in concentration. "That's not going to change, is it?"

"No," she frowned back. She moved her hands to shoulders, and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "No one is going anywhere."

"Good, because I've got plans for this family," he grinned. "Happily ever after, and all that, you know. And Roland loves you so much he can't contain himself. You're his Regina, his mommy now. It would be hard to take that away, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

He pulled her in, kissing her lips softly. A chaste gesture despite their position on the couch. After, he pulled her in close, molding their bodies together as best he could. He was trying his best to be reassuring, and Regina knew that. She needed it. After all of the struggle that they had been through to get here, she needed the occasional reminder that their situation was real.

"I love you," he whispered. "So much."

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You guys are disgusting."

Faces turned toward the doorway of the study where Henry was leaning with his arms crossed over his chest, taking in the sight before him. He had a small grin playing at his lips.

"I would say get a room, but maybe next time you should just close the door."

"How long have you been standing there?" Regina chuckled.

"Long enough," he answered. "I thought I'd toss in my two cents."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, if we're all going to be a family from now on… we'd like a little sister. I'm just saying."

Regina buried her head in Robin's chest, laughing at how precocious her teenager could be. Just like his other mother, he freely spoke his mind, giving no thought to the awkwardness of any given conversation topic. It was both humbling and infuriating at times.

"We?" Robin asked.

"Me too!" Roland popped his head around the doorway, smiling brightly at his parents.

"Oh God," Regina muffled into his shirt.

Robin rubbed her back in steady rhythm, chuckling heartily at their boys and their very forward request. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed, and definitely not something he'd agree to without consent. But now that it was on the table, he'd tuck it away for a much later conversation. In private, of course.

"Why don't you two leave your poor mother alone," he grinned. "She's feeling embarrassed."

"I am n-"

"And close the door behind you, so I can console her."

"Gross," Henry wrinkled his nose.

The study door shut with a click, leaving them alone once more. Regina didn't move from her position, opting to keep her head buried in his chest. She didn't know what to say to him anyway. That conversation was one they would need to have much later. There were things he needed to know, if he wasn't already aware of them.

"As I was saying… I love you," he continued from earlier. She peeked up at him. "And I love this family."

"Our family."

He nodded. "Our family."

–- - -

Well, there you have it. Did you enjoy it? Does anyone have a craving for pancakes now? Lemme know what you thought.

 _It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing._


End file.
